Ah My Dear Brother
by jareth-newton
Summary: What if Hoggle had really been Jareth's twin brother, the true heir to the goblin throne, and not the wizened dwarf gardener? Oooohhhh....Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys…. I'm Jareth-Newton, and I just joined Um. I like to write, and I like to think I'm relatively good at it, but I also like to think I can fly, and we know this is not the case. It usually bothers me to have to read letters from the writer, I'm just like "dude, get on with the freakin story, really!" but you know what? I'm doing it anyway. I guess that makes me a hippocrite…? Oh well. I think I misspelled hippocrite. Thank Something that this isn't being graded, or I'd already be screwskied. This is my first fanfic, so… be nice. Please? These are the puppy dog eyes that you can't see. If you could, I might just be truly frightened. The characters and many of the situations do NOT actually belong to me but to Jim Henson and the other guys that did labyrinth. I sadly was not any part of this operation.

Okay, well then… this thing starts when she first enters the labyrinth with Jareth the sexy- I mean goblin king. Um. So… ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!

Jareth-Newton

Oh, ps- please give criticism but not like "you suck! Never write again!" type criticism. Being told I suck isn't one of my many strange hobbies. Okay, so… enjoy!

Sarah looked over the expanse of maze, stretching in both directions as far as her eyes could see. At the center stood the huge castle, the twists and turns in the rock looking more organic than anything else. She could still feel the pressure of the Goblin King's hand on her shoulder, her his sultry whisper in her ear-

"Such a pity..." Sarah gritted her teeth. he thought he was so tough? huh.

"The Labyrinth..." she said aloud, if nothing more than to hear her own voice. "It doesn't look that far." She swallowed nervously. _Not far at all._ "Well, come on, feet." She set off down the orange hillside, avoiding the glitter-covered bushes and grass as best as she could. In this place, something could be anything else, alive or inanimate. She slipped a little on the loose, dusty soil, but finally reached the bottom of the hill and gazed up at the walls- they were smooth and gray and at least five times taller than she was. And she could see no way in. Still staring up, Sarah walked slowly back and forth. "There must be a way in somehow, there must be!" She turned back to where she had started and ran into something.

Or someone.

Someone tall and completely covered by a dark shapeless robe, not so much as a glint from his face (for it was most certainly a him) under the hood. He grunted, at the same time as Sarah shrieked.

"Watch where you're going!" The figure huffed. Sarah reddened. His voice sounded like nothing she had ever heard before, like honey poured over gravel, sweet and rough at the same time.

"I...I uh..." She stammered, fighting for breath. The figure snorted.

"Oh, so you're a fool as well as being blind, mmm? huh." Sarah's akwardness fled and was replaced by a surge of white-hot fury.

"Well, excuse me, but I do think that perhaps you MIGHT have been able to move as well!" She said hotly. The figure in the dark cloak chuckled.

"Ah, so you do have a voice. I think you might be less stupid than I thought. " The hood moved up and down as though the figure were looking at her. "Of course, maybe not so terribly smart. You're obviously a mortal and only foolish mortals find their way down here to the Underground."

"Oooh! You're horrible!" Sarah said, trying her very hardest not to stamp her foot.

"No I'm not, I'm Hoggle. And you are...?" The man mock-bowed.

"Sarah." Sarah snapped.

"And what do you want, miss Sarah?" The cloaked man asked, beginning to walk away.

"I want to get in," Sarah said, jogging to keep up with his loose stride.

"In where?"

"The door."

"What door?" Sarah stopped, flabbergasted.

"It's obviously no use asking you ANYTHING, is it?" She asked, exhasperated.

"Not if you ask the right questions," Hoggle replied serenely. This man was being so freaking difficult! She rushed forward and accidentally tripped on his cloak, falling on top of him and pulling the cloak off of his face. Sarah froze in shock.

"Jareth!"

After a moment, she shook her head. _No, not Jareth, although he does look so very similar!_ He had Jareth's fine-boned aristocratic features and (by what she could feel of him through the cloak) the same wiry, willowy build. But Jareth's cornsilk hair was black instead on this man, and the eye that on Jareth was brown was a vivid purple. Those eyes were now looking at her furiously.

"What? What do you want?" Hoggle demanded. Sarah was once more struck by his beauty and could hardly speak.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" She finally gasped. The man's tight features relaxed into a heartrendingly beautiful smile.

"Ahhh!" he sighed, happily, "Right! You get in right there!" He pointed to a hole in the wall that Sarah was sure had not been there thirty seconds earlier. She shakily stood and approached the hole, Hoggle by her side as he readjusted his hood to once more cover his face. She looked first left then right. The one corridor seemed to stretch in either direction forever. No turns, no bends. Just straight. "So," Hoggle said cheerily, "Will you go left or right?" He leaned against a lichen covered wall as Sarah continued to stare at the two options.

"Which way would you go?" She asked finally. Hoggle snorted.

"Me? I'd turn my pretty little back on this Labyrinth and go home." Sarah's temper once more flared.

"You know, if that's all the help YOU'RE going to be, you can just leave!" She said furiously. Hoggle leaned forward, suddenly, his face right in hers.

"You know your problem?" He hissed. His breath smelled cool and sweet. "You take too much for granted. For instance: even if you make it to the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion," Sarah said stiffly.

"Well it's a lot better than yours!" Hoggle said pointedly. Sarah whirled.

"Thanks for nothing, Hogwart!" She snapped and waved goodbye.

"Don't you dare say I didn't warn you, Sarah!" Hoggle said forebodingly. "Just watch yourself. Jareth doesn't always play fair." Then he was gone, as though swallowed by the wall, and the hole at her back closed. Sarah was left alone in the Labyrinth, without a way to go. Or a way out.

Until the next time! Ciao!


	2. Ello

Hello... tis I once more... um. please review! I thank the two who did. they made me joyous within my heart. Ummm...so, I suppose I shall continue this story, yes? Yes. Okay. (limbering up) READY!!!!

Chapter 2: 'Ello!

Sarah stood in the dark corridor, still unable to decide. Left...right...right...left? She chewed her lower lip for a moment, trying to recall her glimpse from the hillside.

"What the heck," she said finally, and began jogging right, stepping over fallen tree limbs. _Where did the tree limbs even come from?_ Sarah wondered to herself, _I haven't seen anything taller than those spindly glittery little bushes!_ As she jogged, she raised her eyebrows. The Labyrinth decorators must really like glitter, she decided, for everything but the ground was covered in a thick coat of glitter, even the eyes.

The eyes?

Sarah stopped dead, and stared at a clump of green lichen. The lichen stared back, blinking electric blue eyes-so like Jareth's!- ever so slowly.Sarah shivered._ Just keep running,_ she commanded herself, and she was very obediant when it came to her own directions. She kept her eyes glued on the walls on either side of her, searching wildly for turns or corners. She jogged and jogged and jogged and jogged and jogged. And then she continued to jog. Then she jogged some more.

There were no corners. Tears welled in her eyes as she screamed furiously and threw herself against either wall. It did nothing but make her arms ache and she sank to the dusty ground choking back sobs. It was impossible! Toby was lost. Sarah buried her head in her hands, her long brown hair slipping through her fingers like silk as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"'Ello!" said a small voice from somewhere near her elbow. She snapped her head up abruptly. Who had spoken? She looked on either side of her, but all she saw was a little worm with fluffy, bright blue hair. Of course, that little worm WAS wearing a bright red scarf, so... Sarah grabbed at the opportunity to talk to something, anything other than the impassive stone walls.

"Did you just say hello?" She asked thickly. The little worm's eyes disappeared in a broad smile.

"No, I said 'ello, but that's close enough!" He chuckled. Sarah was, needless to say, more than vaugely confused.

"You're a worm, aren't you?" She asked hesitantly. The blue fluff of hair bobbed up and down.

"Yeah, 's'right!" he replied joyfully. It seemed as though a worm was the best thing to be. Sarah decided to ask for help, something she had never done before.

"Do you know the way through this labyrinth?"

"Who, me? No! I'm just a worm." The worm replied. "Come and meet the missus?" Sarah opened and closed her mouth once or twice, vaugely unsure of what to say.

"No, no thank you. I have to solve this labyrinth. But there aren't any turns or openings or ANYTHING! What kind of a labyrinth is this, anyway?" She said furiously, the tears threatening to overcome her again. The worm stared at her and chuckled.

"Of course there is, you just ain't seen them! There's one right across there in front of you!" Sarah looked to where he motioned with eerily humanoid hands. She shook her head, recalling how painful it had been to throw herself against it.

"No, that's just a wall."

"Try walking through it, you'll see what I mean." Sarah just looked at the strange little worm. He smiled again. "Things are not always what they seem in this place. So you can't take anything for granted." Sarah's spine tingled at the echo of what Hoggle had said. _You take too much for granted._ She lifted her chin, stood, and put her hands in front of her face as she began to walk toward what she knew to be a solid wall. She waited for the cold feel of stone on her palms.

It never came. She walked past a section that had been cut away and into another corridor, this one riddled with twists and turns. She felt a grin stretch across her face. "THANK YOU!" she cried turning back to the worm, and turned to go right.

"WAITwaitwaitwaitwait!" The worm cried. Sarah stopped. "Don't go that way. NEVER go that way." The steel in the worm's voice made Sarah sure that he hadn't been joking.

"Thank you!" She said once more, and turned left. Behind her, the little worm muttered something, but she didn't hear. It sounded almost like "If she had kept gong that way she would've gone straight to that castle!" But she paid it no mind. _Toby,_ she thought, her eyes narrowing in determination, _I'm on my way. Look out Goblin King!_ And that was exactly what he was doing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth sat in his throne room, the crystal balanced delicately on the tips his long, gloved fingers. He watched His Sarah talk to the little Worm and begin making her way into the Labyrinth. He smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

Hoggle paced back and forth in front of the glittering walls of the Labyrinth, the girl's face jumping into his mind at every opportuninty it got. He growled low in his throat. Didn't she know what Jareth was doing, why he had brought her there? _Foolish mortal girl,_ he thought, _Bloody foolish!_ _And stubborn._ He stopped. He would just check on her, make sure she wasn't hurt, then he would forget he ever saw her. Motioning with his hand, he caused the portal to open and he stepped through. _If Jareth finds out I'm concerned...she's finished._

So, so what do you guys think? Intruiging? I certainly hope so. I'm excited. Really. I think I might even by hyper which just doesn't happen. hmm... okay. so, until next chappie!


	3. Riddle me this

Okay, guys! Today is election day or something for my fair state, so I decided to take the day off. After all, I had the most glorious day yesterday, and I just felt like letting some of the glory spill over to today. Going places would ruin it. okay, so time for what y'all have been waiting for... all six of you. But there will be more... oh there will be more... ah, sorry for the creepy moment. Okay. Done writing notes. FANFIC TIME!!!!!!!

Sarah checked her watch. She had been walking for about half an hour and had finally come to a section that was all stone, no dirt. Flagstones covered every surface and dead dry branches poked between these. She saw a shrivled gray hand emerging from the stone, pointing left. Wisely, she chose to ignore it and go right.

A cry rang out, like that of a wild animal in pain rang out across the Labyrinth. Sarah jumped and paused, recognizing the cry.

"Toby!" She breathed, "I'm coming, Toby." She set her teeth together and walked more quickly than ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth let his head fall into his hands, tapping his riding crop on his leg. Through the thin gray material of his pants, he could feel the sting of the crop as he smacked it harder and harder. The mass chaos that raged in his throne room usually entertained him. Today, the cries of "Hey, what you doing!" and "get out of my way" mixed with the nasal sounds of goblin giggles served only to irritate him. And that bloody baby!! Why had he ever taken in the brat to let the girl think she had a fighting chance? The boy didn't make him happy. Indeed, Toby only reminded the goblin king that he was immortal and could never have children. Not with fae women. This girl, though, she was special. _She just might be the key,_ he mused, _If I can just get her to stay in the Underground!_ The baby howled again, and this time the slap of his riding crop drew blood. He idly watched the bright silver soak through the pants and begin to drip down his boots. With a wave of his hand, he healed the cut and cleaned the blood. But the sting was still there.

Sarah's lipstick marks were changing. She had had the idea five minutes before, pulling a tube of scarlet lipstick out of her jeans pocket and drawing. a large arrow on the flagstone, pointing in the direction she had taken. She did it again at the next intersection. This time though, she turned around just in time to see the stone smoothly and silently falling back into place. With the arrow facing the opposite direction.

"Someone's been changing my marks." She said in disbelief. Then, enraged, she hurled the tube of lipstick at the false arrow. "What a horrible place this is, it's not FAIR!!" Loud chuckles sounded from behind her back. She whirled to see an odd set-assortment?-of creatures.

"That's right, it's not fair!"

"But that's only half of it!"

There were two of them, almost lionlike, but with little hair. They wore red and held shields standing solidly in front of two impressive doors. This in itself was strange enough, but the creatures (Whose names were Jim, Tim, Ralph and Alph) had two heads, one at the top of the shield and the other at the bottom of the shield. Each wore identical expressions of amusement on their whiskery faces. Sarah gasped.

"That was a dead end a minute ago!" Sarah exclaimed. Alph, the top red guard, smirked.

"No, that's the dead end behind you!" Sarah turned around to see if he was right and hit her head on a wall that was centimeters from her face. She stood shakily.

"It...keeps changing?" She said incredulously. "What am I suppossed to do?" Tim, the bottom blue guard and the nicest of the group decided to help her out.

"Well, the only way is to try one of these doors. One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, and the other one leads to-" His top half, Jim, made a sound that sounded suspiciously like something from a horror movie. "-certain death." All the guards made eerie sounds.

"Which one is which?" Sarah asked. Ralph finally spoke, in a wheezing, cranky voice.

"We can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sarah demanded. The guards mumbled to each other briefley.

"We don't know." Ralph said this with such rehearsed finality that Sarah knew he was lying. "But they do," he motioned up to the upper halves. "Try asking one of them."

"Ah no, no, no, you can only ask one of us,"Tim said hastily. "It's in the rules: one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies." Sarah pondered this for a minute then asked Tim.

"Yes or no: would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?" She asked, pointing at Alph. the four held a whispered conversation.

"Yes?" Tim said slowly. Sarah thought for a minute then brightened.

"Then the other door leads to the castle and this one to certain death." The guards sounded impressed.

"But he could be telling the truth," Tim said. Sarah smirked, thrilled to be able to finally understand something.

"But then you wouldn't be, so if you said yes, the answer would be no. And if he was the one that was lying, the answer would still be no." Tim and the others looked at her blankly.

"Is that right?" Alph asked.

"I don't know.I've never understood it!" Jim replied merrily. Sarah pushed past to the red door and opened it.

"It is right. I think I'm getting smarter: It's a piece of cake!" She said joyously, and stepped into the hallway that would lead her to the castle beyond the goblin city and toby.

She got three steps before the floor fell out from under her and she fell into a dark pit, screaming the entire way.

Hoggle heard the screams and walked even faster, conjuring up a crystal of his own to see her in. He gasped and snapped the crystal out of existance. It was time for something faster than feet. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Sarah, on her face and her emotions-

And then he was there.

So... that's all folks. I hope tomorrow and the next day and the day after will be as marvellous as yesterday. Hard to do tho. Bye, guys!


	4. Out of the Oubliette

Hey, guys. It's Wednesday. This means I have to go to my bloody lesson. GRRRRrrrr...mph. (slamming random things around just to make angry noises.) angerangerangeranger...Oh well. writing the fanfic makes it all better. so, here we go with chapter four! Yaaay!! (suddenly happy.) Oh, I cut out the talking hands. Much as I love the scene, it's not really important to my story. Sorry, writers of Labyrinth. It's just not. btw, the OOOO's now signify Jareth's pov, the SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs Sarah's pov, and the HHHHHHHHHHH's Hoggle's pov. Like rocket science, isn't it? the O's stand for the little crystal balls Jareth keeps playing with. Okay. really starting the fanfic now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth held the crystal closer to his face, his face drawing into a frown. Abruptly the hall went silent, as the goblins caught the expression on their ruler's face. His temper was known throughout the Underground.

"She's in the oubliette," Jareth growled, finally. The goblins laughed and congratulated each other loudly. "SILENCE!" Jareth bellowed, and the goblins knew better to disobey. "She should not have gotten this far, she should've given up by now." He was absolutely furious. Aelist, the captain of his armies spoke up.

"She'll never give up!" Jareth glanced at him and the small goblin cowered at the fire blazing in the king's eyes. But it vanished as suddenly as it had come, and his mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Won't she? She soon will when she realizes that she has to start all over again!" He began to laugh, a low chuckle. The hall was silent but for the rumble of the Goblin King's laughter. "Well, LAUGH, damn you, LAUGH!"

It was the funniest thing the goblins had ever heard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah woke to feel cold, hard stone under her, and darkness in place of any sight she might have previously had. She also felt someone nearby.

"Who's there?" She called out, trying to put steel into her voice but only succeeding in sounding like a rusty hinge. A low, gravelly voice chuckled beside her as a hand moved to help her sit up.

"Me." A light flared in the person's other hand, and Sarah saw the fine bones, purple eyes and dark hair of Hoggle. Sarah grinned happily at seeing a farmiliar place in such an unfriendly atmosphere.

"Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around Hoggle's neck. He stiffened then patted her akwardly, shifting away slightly.

"Yes, well, uh, I knew you'd be getting into trouble, so I came to give you a helping hand." Sarah looked around her in the dim light, seeing nothing but stone walls. How did she get in? There was no door in evidence. Then she remembered the guards, and the falling sensation she had had and stood to push at the ceiling. It was as solid as the rock it was made of.

"There are no doors, Sarah. Do you even know where you are?" Sarah shook her head, still searching vainly for a way out. "This is an oubliette. This is where Jareth puts people to forget about them." He looked her up and down. "Though I suppose for you he'd make an exception." Sarah turned back to him.

"What?"

"Ah, I just so happen to know a way out of the whole Labyrinth from here. You can go home, see your family, maybe get a few hours rest-"

"No! I can't give up now, I've come too far!" Sarah cried, "Just help me get out! Help me get to the castle!" Hoggle's eyes turned serious.

"Sarah, please. Please go home now, while you still can." Sarah just shook her head.

"Toby is my little brother, and I love the little snot. At least show me the way out of the oubliette, as far as you can go, even, and I'll do the rest on my own! Please, Hoggle, please..." Sarah begged, kneeling in front of him. Hoggle stared into her eyes. He couldn't possibly say no. He stood and motioned for her to follow him to the wall of the oubliette, where he pressed a series of notches in the wall. The wall seemed to shiver then vanished all together, and Hoggle stepped through pulling her along behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ What have I done?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth grinned again and looked into the crystal. Hoggle was leading her out of the oubliette, but... his grin became a grimace. Hoggle was helping the girl.

"This will not do," he said furiously, and vanished in a puff of glitter.

AN: I know, I know. A little different. From here on in, many things will be different. Remember, this is MY adaptation, and the Jim Henson company had nothing to do with it. I, in return, had nothing to do with the making of the actual Labyrinth. I keep forgetting to put that at the beginnings of my chapters, but oh well. Done in half an hour! no, actually 20 minutes, but okay. I can't count. Baci e abbracci for valentine's day! I don't plan to write tomorrow but I just might anyway. I love this! So much fun...!


	5. Rockface

Yeah, I lied...I'm writing again today. I should really be working, but I'm not. Bad bad bad me. Oh well. Now lessee...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY/SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!! To all you single people out there: don't give up hope! To all you couples out there: PLEASE stop snogging in the middle of the street. It's embarassing even to me. Okay, okay. I guess you can snog wherever you please. It still bothers me, tho... Oh well. Some interesting developments will occur in the plotline today, so...enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hoggle stood beside Sarah, guiding her through the dark paths. Beneath her feet, the ground trembled.

"What is that?" She asked fearfully. Hoggle moved her a bit to the right.

"The ground gets restless." Sarah looked at him strangely. "Well, you can't very well expect it to enjoy sitting still all the time. Why do you think the Labyrinth moves?" Hoggle shook his head. "Mortals know nothing." Sarah narrowed her eyes at his condecending tone and just followed where he motioned for her to go.

"TURN BACK AND GO NO FURTHER!!!!!" Sarah nearly fell to the shifting floor as the booming voice called to her from a gigantic face carved into the wall. Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Don't pay any attention to them. You get lots of false alarms, especially when you're going the right way." Hoggle said reassuringly. He stepped lightly onto a stone step and the ground was solid again. Apparently, stone tended to be more tired than normal ground. A clanging sound broke the silence and something rolled past their feet. Sarah's heart clenched. "Damn," Hoggle muttered. "It's the same way we're going. No choice." Sarah trembled as she and Hoggle followed Jareth's crystal into another long corridor. A small lump of rags leaned against the wall, and it turned bandaged eyes to look for the newcomers.

"Ah, what have we here?" It sneered. The crystal had vanished, but this made Hoggle even more uneasy and the tall fae pushed Sarah a bit behind himself.

"Nothing," he muttered. The blind goblin snickered.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, sha-la-la?!" In a puff of glitter, the blind goblin was replaced with the tall, imperious Goblin King. His mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Hello, Sarah. Hoggle." He nodded stiffly.

"Hello, Brother," Hoggle said softly. Sarah gaped at the two_. Brother?_

AN: Yes, short chappie, but it's a good place to stop. so...byebye.


	6. WHAAT?

AN: Hey, everyone. It's kinda late, but I feel guilty about not writing, and I won't be able to sleep through my guilt. Someone that's very important to me gave me a beautiful poem for Valentine's Day, and (if you're reading this, you know who you are) I might have included it, but I wanted to get that person's permission first. So, yeah. Thank you so much, it's beautiful (I don't want to include your name because I don't want to give out personal info) and I appreciate it more than you know. It's hard for me to show emotion, but it's far easier to write. Ahem...now that my personal moment is over, on with the Fanfiction!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah looked at the Goblin King. Then to Hoggle. Then back to Jareth. And back to Hoggle again. She knew her mouth was hanging slightly agape, but she didn't really care.

"BROTHER?" She asked, furiously. _They do look very similar, but Hoggle should have told me!_ She thought angrily, a red haze drifting before her vision. "BROTHER?".

"Yes, Sarah, my scheming twin brother. He killed our father you know," Jareth said nonchalantly, fondling the amulet he wore around his neck. Hoggle's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "To get the throne. But your little plan backfired, didn't it, brother dearest?" Hoggle looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn't, the tendons on his neck standing out as though in great effort. "What's wrong? Speechless?"

"Stop it!" Sarah hissed. Hoggle's eyes widened then seemed to go blank, as though he had fallen asleep. "Hoggle?" she asked fearfully, her friend's vacant expression disturbing her beyond any reason. "Hoggle, what's wrong?" Hoggle said nothing, but kept the horrible dead look on his face. Jareth chuckled as he stepped past his brother's still form.

"He can't hear you, Sarah. He's dead to the world. But what about you?" He leaned against the wall above her, his willowy frame bending over slightly to look her in the face. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Sarah gritted her teeth.

"It's a piece of cake," She growled. "Now let Hoggle go!"

"Really? Then let's up the stakes, love, hmmm?" He smirked, completely ignoring the second part. Jareth motioned to a clock that had appeared in the wall and twirled his hand about in a circle, and the minute hand crept forward, one hour...two hours! Sarah gasped.

"But...But that's not fair!" She cried helplessly. Hoggle seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and came to stand beside her, shaking his head.

"Oh, you say that so often," Jareth said, turning away from the two, "I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Hoggle swiftly stood between the Goblin King and the mortal. "So you think my Labyrinth's a piece of cake, do you? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice." A crystal appeared between his gloved hands, and he threw it down the dark corridor. "Watch your back Sarah," he warned, and vanished in cloud of glitter. Hoggle stiffened then grabbed Sarah's hand as clashing sounds-like hundreds of knives being scraped together-advanced.

"Run!" He shouted, and something in his voice made Sarah obey instantly, running beside him away from whatever awful thing stalked them, coming faster and faster. Suddenly, they hit a barred off portion of the corridor. She could now see a glimmer of shining metal moving quickly in a circle towards the two.

There was no way out.

"Damn!" Hoggle muttered, and said "slap me." Sarah just looked at him. "Slap me," he repeated, forcefully, and she did. His purple eye glowed briefly and he thrust out his hand, destroying a single part of the wall-just big enough for them to pass through to the other side. They slipped past just as the large machine came into full view: It was more horrible than it sounded, hundreds of sharp knives twirling in a mad dance of death to any who got in their way. Hoggle and Sarah rested a minute as the machine passed by and moved on to another section. Finally, Sarah spoke through her gasps.

"Brother?" Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! He's your BROTHER? You could be working with him! You could be taking me back to the beginning! You could-you could..."She ran out of breath enough to yell, and Hoggle took the opportunity to speak.

"Do you honestly think I like him enough to help him do anything?"

"I don't know. Nothing is what it seems, is it?" Sarah asked softly, but with iron behind her words. Hoggle flinched.

"Can I explain?" He asked. Sarah nodded and sat down, and Hoggle began to tell his story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Goblin King paced up and down his chambers, his boots clicking on the stones as he pondered what his next move would be. He could use the amulet to...no, that was too simple. He wanted some way to fully take out his brother that would also deliver Sarah right into his hands. He stopped suddenly, an idea forming in his mind.

"That's it. That's IT!!!" He bellowed joyfully. The goblins in the castle shook at the slow booming laughter that echoed througout the twists and turns of the silent Labyrinth.

AN: That's all folks. Thank you and good night.


	7. The truth revealed

AN: GOOD MORNING!!!! and that's without coffee. But the water's on the boil and the grounds are in the French Press, so I'm set! Good night's (and a bit of afternoon's) sleep, nice hot shower, a special relationship, an A in a really difficult class...Ah life is good. Knock on wood. Hey, maybe I'll be a poet! Nawww...I'll leave that to the talents. Well, today is manily gonna be Hoggle's background, so most of this is my own. But again, many of the situations, characters, settings, etc. DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!! I keep forgetting to put that down, but it is true. No mistaking this fact, please. It would suck to be sued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hoggle closed his eyes, searching within his mind for where to start his tale. There were so many beginnings, it was hard to choose. Sarah cleared her throat impatiently. Hoggle's eyes snapped open and he knew exactly how to begin.

"My brother and I were never close," he started, "even though we were twins...are twins, I suppose, which is a rare occurance for the fae. I'm the elder of us two, and as such was destined to inherit the throne. Jareth, of course, didn't like that. Even back when we were...gods, only three-hundred years old-"

"Three-hundred years old?!" Sarah shrieked, "How old are you now?" Hoggle's eyes narrowed.

"Now I am two-thousand thirty-seven, and so is Jareth. In human years that would be...about twenty-three." Hoggle said, "We do die, but not for a long long time, especially the royals. Normal goblins tend to die after one milenium. Now pipe down and listen." Sarah was once more aware of her mouth hanging open and she closed it with an audible snap.

"I remember our twelve-hundredth birthday ball, which is a big coming of age ceremony, and how our father, Ledious proclaimed that I was certainly to be king. All of the fae court clapped and congratulated me. Even my mother-" Here Hoggle shuddered, "-though I could see fury in her eyes...they were blue, just like Jareth's eye. They were always the closer of the two, always plotting, scheming. I guess I just spent more time with Father than with mother, since father was teaching me how to be king. I don't know. But I truly loved them both."

"So why did you kill your father?" Sarah demanded.

"I DIDN'T KILL MY FATHER!!!!!" Hoggle bellowed, the words ripping out of his throat in a painful howl of misery and fury. "I Loved my father! It was..." He stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Jareth. And Maerath. After the ball I never saw the two apart, and they were always whispering...whispering in the hallways, at supper, at balls. Never apart." Hoggle's eyes filled with tears. "Two-hundred years ago, I was pulled from my bed in the early hours by the guards, who led me to my father's chambers." His lower lip trembled and he seemed for a moment unable to continue. Sarah patted his shoulder akwardly. "My father...my father was lying in a pool of his own blood, my letter opener in his heart. Faerie blood is silver, did you know? I heard that human blood is red. Ledious's chest blended with the silver of my letter opener, and his eyes, so much like my own, were wide open. Jareth stood behind me, and told the councillers that the letter opener was mine and that he had seem me walking to father's room at night. I was accused of killing the King of the Underground, and was sentenced to die."

"But you're still here," Sarah said, amazed at Jareth and heartsick at what Hoggle had been forced to endure. Hoggle laughed bitterly.

"Oh, dear Jareth was merciful. He spared me my life, but cast me out of the royal court. I am no no more than the gatekeeper to the Labyrinth, and shall be thus until I die in eight or nine thousand years."

Sarah had an idea, very suddenly. "What if you just took back the throne? You have powers, I've seen them. Why not challenge Jareth?" Hoggle turned to her, his delicate eyebrows raised.

"Are you daft, Sarah? Jareth, as king, has sealed my powers. I can only use them when my emotions are at a peak, such as when you slapped me. That created extreme anger. The amulet Jareth wears about his neck is the true source of power, because the crystal in the center magnifies any emotion. He is all powerful, and he has control over all the goblins. He can do anything he wanted.": Hoggle dragged his eyes away from Sarah. "If he ordered me to kill you or...hurt you I would do it, and if he told me to enjoy it I would. Not willingly, but it would happen. There is no way I can clear my name," he finished solemnly. "If only you had gone home and left the child!" He wailed. Sarah started.

"Why? All I need to do is get to the castle and get Toby out," she said, bewildered.

"Don't you understand, Sarah? Even if you get Toby back, you will not be going home." Hoggle said softly, "Jareth won't allow it."

"Why not?" Sarah whispered.

"He needs you. You are the only one that he can marry. He brought you here as his bride, Sarah. He will not let you leave."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth watched in his crystal as Hoggle finished telling his side of the story, and watched as Sarah realized the true role she was to play in his kingdom. _Now she knows_, he thought, grinning. The baby squawled in the next corridor over and the grin became a frown of annoyance. He clutched at the amulet and concentrated on a beautiful, golden sound: Silence. After a moment, the noises stopped although the child continued to open and close his mouth.

_It feels so good to be king._

AN: Okay. That actually took two days since I went over to a friend of mine's house and forgot how late it was, so I stayed. But after this chapter, it will probably get more dark and slightly more intense. Just to clear something up: I am writing this as I go along, and writing how I feel the plot would progress. If I think it might involve something a bit more...adult than in the original script, that's how I'm writing it, although I'm not going into specifics. So. Just to forewarn you. On a happier note: I get tomorrow off for President's day, so I might even write two chapters. Or I might just write one. Or three. WHO KNOWS?! Bye bye...


	8. The Wiiiiiiissseee Maaaaaannnn

AN: Hello again.I forgot to write yesterday. And I'll probably not have time tomorrow unless I don't feel like sleeping, so...this might be all for a little while. Um. To you who added me to your stories alert thingie, thank you again. And to the one where I thought I knew who you were: it's not you. That was my bad. Sorry! Please forgive me (grovel,grovel.) I'm listening to "Stand and Deliver" by Adam Ant. It's soooo good! And his face is pretty...in a manly sort of way, of course. Okay, done with the random moment. Um...yes, many of these things from here on out don't actually happen in the movie. So...some are my own creation, many belong to Jim Henson company and NOT TO ME!!!!!!! please note the number of exclamation points.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah let everything that she had heard wash over her and took a deep breath. And then another. Then, for good measure, she breathed one more time.

"What-what do you mean?" She gasped finally, grasping Hoggle's arm. It was only now that she noticed he and Jareth wore very similar clothes, though Hoggle's clothing was rougher and of less fine quality than Jareth's. "If I beat his Labyrinth, I can go home with Toby. That was the agreement."

"Did he ever say anything about letting you leave?" Hoggle asked gently. Sarah's face paled as she thought back...no, there had been no mention of letting her leave...!

"Oh my god, oh my god ohmygodohmygodohmygod...!" She gasped and sat back against the cold, hard stone walls. "Oh..my...god..." She breathed in and out quickly, trying to establish her heartbeat, but it was no use. Th-th-thunkathunka-th-thu---

"Sarah? SARAH?" Hoggle shouted in her face, and she registered dimly that she was falling before the world fell down.

(hey, um...Sarah didn't die. It just sounds like it. But she's not dead yet. In fact, she's feeling better. She doesn't want to go on the caaart! um. monty python moment. sorry.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Did she truly not know?_ Hoggle wondered as he used his magics to transport them up out of the tunnel. His fear concentrated his power to be able to teleport to the Wise Man in the hedge maze, carrying the unconcious Sarah_. Perhaps I oughtn't have told her so bluntly. But what was I to do_?

"Eeeeehhhh...????" An ancient voice groaned from behind him. "A young girrrrllll?"

"Ah, will you hurry up?" an irritated voice cut in sharply. Hoggle whirled to see a strange character, an old man dressed in long, tattered brown robes, wearing what appeared to be an ostrich neck for a hat. The Hat winked at him.

"Hello, Wise Man, " Hoggle said and nodded respectfully. "Hat."

"Good afternoooon to you as weeeeellll, Master Hooooggggllleeee..." The old man said ponderously.

"Yes, good afternoon and who's that?" Hat quipped. The Wise Man rolled his eyes, muttering something about impatience. As if on cue, Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she rolled quickly out of Hoggle's arms, landing on her hip.

"OOOOWWWW!!!!!" She screeched, and lept up, rubbing her side painfully.

"This is Sarah," Hoggle said, trying to hide a smile. The girl certainly knew how to make an impression. "Sarah, this is the Wise Man. He was my father's father's counciller, and my great uncle." Sarah nodded. Hat cleared his throat significantly. "And this is Hat.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she said. "And you, Hat."

"Hola, senorita!" He chirruped, and Hoggle knew that Hat liked Sarah. Hat formed opinions quickly, and his opinions were generally dead on.

"Sarah needs to know how she can get out of the Labyrinth." The Wise Man raised one bushy eyebrow. Hoggle reddened slightly. "Jareth brought her here. Specially." The Wise Man sat back, nodding sagely.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." he said even more slowly than normal. "I think...I might know...juuuuussst the thiiiiing..."

"I do have a time limit, sir, so if you could make this as quick as possible?" Sarah said impatiently, the old man nodded.

"A booooooonnnn..."

"A what?" Sarah asked.

"A boon, a favor, that sorta thing. You beat him and he has to grant you a boon." Hat smirked down at the Wise Man. "That is what you meant, isn't it?" But the elderly fae didn't hear. In fact, he had fallen asleep where he stood, his great nose bobbing to his chest as he slept. "Ahhh...I'ts so STIMULATING being your hat!" Hat screeched. The Wise Man didn't so much as twitch.

"Thank you," Hoggle said, his mouth twitching. "Goodbye, Hat. Tell Wise Man we said goodbye, too." He ushered Sarah to a break in the hedge maze as she called her farewells also.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, to say the least. Why does he talk so slowly?" Sarah asked. Hoggle smiled at her, a true genuine smile, the likes of which hadn't been felt on his face in centuries.

"You don't think it's just because he's old?" Hoggle asked. Sarah shook her head. "Well, you're right. He was one of the few who came to my defense. You might meet the rest of them while you're in here. It's a long story, but in the end, Jareth said that since Wise Man told so many falsehoods, he must need plenty of time to make them up. Now if he wants to say anything more important than 'Hello,' or 'please be quiet' when he's talking to his hat, it takes him at least five minutes. If you ask him the time, you might end up knowing a half hour later. Anyway, such is the price for defending a...a traitor to the throne." He finished bitterly. Sarah saw the true anguish on his face and gently patted his shoulder. The continued on in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth felt his hand start to quiver, the crystal that he held throwing rainbows with its motion. He would have given ANYTHING for that contact. A simple pat on the shoulder. But no. He got nothing but resentment and disgust.

"After all I've done for you, you still don't see?" He rumbled. "You choose HOGGLE? You bestow your touch on that...gatekeeper?" His beautiful face screwed into a furious grimace and he threw the crystal to the corner where it shattered into motes of faery dust. "Brother, you shall not have her. And Sarah-" His eyes glowed. "You WILL NOT LEAVE!!!!"

The Goblins in the chamber shook as they heard ther soverign's rant against the mortal, and were even more frightened by the sobs that followed.

AN: Well...I forgot to write for a few days. But thanks to everyone that read it! You make me joyous within my heart. Farewell until I write again.


	9. Ludo and Sarwa

AN: Hello. I hope it snows. That is all. I've realized I've begun to get sloppy and silly and I apologize for that. I'll work harder to make this something all of you who read it will enjoy. And please, please PLEASE tell me how I can make this better. And try to figure out who the capital letters are for for this chapter. The S, J and O are the same, but I'll be adding another.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hoggle?" Sarah asked after a time. He grunted to show that he had heard. "Do you have any, y'know, friends?" He looked down at her.

"No. I have no friends, nor do I want any." He said brusquely, and kept walking.

"Well...I'll be your friend," Sarah called, jogging up to follow his pace. "I'd like to be your friend. Will you be my friend?" She almost ran into him as he stopped abruptly.

"Friend..." he mused softly, "I've never been a friend before..." He smiled broadly and turned to shake her hand. "All right then. Friends!" Sarah took his hand and shook it heartily. "Friends," She agreed, and they continued down the path. Suddenly, the air was rent with the deep cries of an animal being tortured, and Sarah and Hoggle staggered back.

"What is that, Hoggle?" Sarah asked breathlessly, "what made that sound?" Hoggle stepped forward slightly.

"I don't know, but I-" His eyes went wide and it seemed as though he were jerked back from around the middle, and he vanished in midair, leaving nothing but a thin puff of purple glittery dust.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried. She called his name ten times more, and still no answer. Finally, she started to stride hesitantly toward the noise, telling herself in an unsure chant "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." But oh, she was.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hurt bad. Want to hit small creatures, but keep getting away. Scared. No rocks. Hurt! HURT!!!!! Upside down now, can't see the things, but they keep hurting. It hurts.

Scared.

But wait. Is that? Ludo see...not a creature. Pink face, little fur. No armor. Not...goblin? Looks like she can help.

"Ahooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ludo call the rocks. Rocks friends. Rocks come when Ludo needs help. Little rock rolls to not goblin's side. Not goblin picks it up, looks at it.

Throw rock! Save Ludo! Help...stop the hurt...She takes aim, throws, hits a thing on the head. One less thing to bite Ludo. Another is hit, and another. Soon, they are all gone. But there is problem: Ludo is still upside-down. Not Goblin walks toward Ludo. Ludo scared, and Ludo starts to roar. The roar didn't make the others go away, but this not-goblin maybe different.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" Not goblin asks. She talks to me. Voice like silver. Prettyprettypretty. Like not goblin very much. Ludo stops roaring. "Don't you want me to help you get down?" speaks again. Ludo will try to speak.

"Ludo. Down?" Ludo say hopefully. Will not goblin hurt me too? Or will not goblin just leave me? Scared now. But wait! Not goblin pets my fur and speaks softly.

"Ludo? Is that your name?" Ludo is scared. Ludo repeats "Down" and hope she understand. Ludo nod. "Oh, you seem like such a nice beast," silver-voice says. Like silver voice. Gone! She's left too! Gone! Won't help Ludo, won't help-

Down. Fall. On the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Silver voice says, and she's back. Silver voice not leave. Silver voice help Ludo stand. Ludo look shyly at silver voice.

"Friend?" Ludo ask. Silver voice bear teeth, but not mean. Not hurting look. Happy look, more like.

"That's right, Ludo. I'm Sarah." Ludo so happy! Ludo get friend. Friend with Sarah.

"Sarwa! Sarwa friend!" Ludo say happily and go to give hug. Sarah step away. Ludo scare Sarah. Ludo should stop.

"I'm trying to get through here. Do you know the way out?" Sarah asks. Ludo think hard. Hard...

"Ah!! No..." Ludo not able to help friend. Ludo feel sad. But Ludo get friend! Ludo so happy! Ludo not alone, Ludo not hurt, Ludo not upside-down, Ludo not scared. And Ludo get friend!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, my dear brother," Jareth snickered.. Hoggle looked around at the rock garden.

"Vain, aren't we, Jareth? You've had ALL these rocks carved to look like yourself. Tsk tsk. Mother wouldn't approve." Hoggle tilted his chin in defiance as Jareth glowered. "You really haven't changed a bit." Jareth slapped him hard across the face, drawing blood from Hoggle's lip.

"It's only because I'm better-looking and you know it, brother." Jareth's cool demeanor was restored and he strutted in front of his brother. "And Sarah knows it, too." Hoggle felt white-hot rage surge in his chest, but checked his emotions. One more wrong step and he would be sentenced to death rather than humiliation. And Sarah needed him.

"Stay away from her, Jareth. Find another mortal." Hoggle said dangerously, locking eyes with the unrightful Goblin King.

"Hoggle, I brought her here for me. You are the one who needs to stay away from her. But, seeing as you've made your first friend, I'll allow you the honor of bringing her to me." Hoggle realized too late his mistake of looking into Jareth's eyes. He felt power surge about the two of them as Jareth held the amulet. A bright light flared around Hoggle and he felt all his willpower drain from him. Jareth held out a peach.

"Take this and give it to Sarah when I give the sign. You'll know the sign, brother. And when you have given it to her and she has bitten from it, kiss her then run. You will never see her again after that. Face to face, anyway, but at my speeches, I'm sure she'll be right there behind me. Forever." Hoggle took the cursed fruit and narrowed his eyes, but could say nothing. Such was the power of the Goblin King.

"When she calls for you, find her. Ta ta, dear brother. Oh, and, uh, the next time you see Sarah, watch where you step. You might regret stumbling." As Jareth left, he saw Hoggle's anguished face, and heard his cry of fury. And knew that nothing would stop him from doing as Jareth told him to.

Jareth found himself back in his throneroom, his goblins all looking up at him, their catlike faces tense with waiting for his mood. Jareth threw his head back, opened his mouth-

And laughed.

AN: I know, I keep ending with dramatic Jareth moments. Still. He's a good dramatic character. Two chapters in one night. Yeesss!!!


	10. Knock

AN: Nothing to do today, because of nasty weather. What does this mean for you, the reader? Could it be...? YES! Another chapter! Or two. Or maybe even three! Ooooh! Wouldn't THAT be fun! Um, please remember that most of this stuff belongs to Jim Henson company and not to me, although I have made some minor adjustments. Such as some plot details and scripting. And a few relationships. But it's mostly Jim Henson's genius.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah felt a whoosh of air on the back of her neck and turned to find that where she had entered was closed, and to the right were two doors, each with a pair of knockers shaped like ugly, sneering gargoyles. The one on the right had a ring through his ears, the one on the left held it in a large-lipped mouth. The big, orange, fluffy Ludo grunted confusedly.

"What do you think, Ludo, which of these two ugly characters should we choose?" She said.

"It's very rude to stare!" came a strident voice from the door on the right. Sarah jumped.

"Did you just say something?" She asked cautiously.

"Whaat?" He asked, the eyes narrowing.

"Itmm mmm usmm amm mmm hmm!! Hmm dmm ammm m pmmm!" The door on the left finally spoke up- sort of. Due to the large metal ring in his mouth, the words were very obscured. Sarah stepped forward to take the ring away so she could understand him. It came out with a wet pop. "Ohh!!! It's so GOOD to get that thing out of my mouth. I said it's no use asking him, he's as deaf as a pole"

"Mumble, mumble, mumble! You're a wonderful conversational companion!" The right hand head said grumpily.

"You can talk, all you do is moan!" The newly liberated knocker shouted.

"No good," the other sniffed, "can't hear you." The left hand knocker rolled his metal eyes. Sarah was slightly disturbed.

"Excuse me, but how do I get through?" She asked quickly during the lull in the irate conversation.

"Knock and the door will open." The one in front of her said. Sarah looked around for the knock that she had taken from his mouth, but it wasn't in her hand. She recalled passing it to Ludo, so she turned around. Ludo smiled at her, the heavy ring over the two of his jutting lower canines.

"Ludo," she said indulgently, and his floppy ears perked up. She grinned and took the iron ring out of his mouth, turning to put it back in the knocker.

"I don't want that thing back in my mouth!" The knocker said, and shut his mouth.

"Come on, I wanna knock!" Sarah said petulantly.

"Mmm-mmm." The knocker kept his lips sealed. _What do I do now?_ Sarah wondered. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. After a moment, she grinned, reached out and pinched his nose shut. The knocker glared at her and resolutely kept his mouth shut.

"You can't breathe, can you?" Sarah asked.

"NO-" She shoved the ring back into his mouth as he spoke, and his eyes rolled back. She knocked gently.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she walked through the now open door.

"'s okay, m use to imm." He said grumpily. As soon as they were through, the door slammed shut and vanished. Sarah and Ludo were in what appeared to be a jungle, strange clicks and whistles sounding all around them in the darkness. Sarah took a deep breath and started picking her way across the twisted roots. Ludo hesitated.

"What's the matter, Ludo?" She asked, turning back.

"Ludo scared..." Ludo mumbled, shaking a little bit. _Ludo not like dark forest with scary noises._ Sarah smiled and took his huge paw.

"Here," she said and guided him across the uneven ground. "Imagine a big beast like you, afraid!"

"Yeah," Ludo said bashfully. Sarah let go a few feet later.

"You see? There's nothing to be afraid of." Ludo took a few steps toward her, being careful not to trample any of the bright yellow flowers that dotted the path. You never could tell.Without warning, the ground opened up and swallowed Ludo whole. He roared once before he was dragged under, and Sarah turned back to find no trace of him but a few orange tufts of fur. She looked about wildly, calling Ludo's name over and over. But there was no answer. She was utterly alone. She sat back against one of the trees, pressing a palm to her eyes to make the tears go away.

"Hoggle, Help!" She cried, and began to sob in earnest. Both of her friends were gone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He heard her, even miles away, he heard her. _No, I won't obey Jareth. I won't I won't, I won't, I won't..._ But it was no use. Even as he told himself he wouldn't, he was walking in the direction of her voice, the peach hidden by his magics up his sleeve. _Run, Sarah, Run from me!_ His long strides took him to the edge of the dense jungle.

AN: So there. I don't think I'll write another chapter now. But no matter. I have time.


	11. I blame my Mother

AN: Okay, well I'm writing again. I should truthfully be cleaning the spare room, but...I'll let that slide for now. Just for you guys.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah forced herself to keep walking, occasionally wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand. The tears had abated from a flood to a steady trickle, making her eyes sore and her nose runny, and she was hot and uncomfortable.

"It's not FAIR!" She screamed. Her throat was raw from crying, and it felt like she had just pretty much flayed what was left of her vocal chords, which wasn't good for an aspiring singer. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, just like the doctor had told her to. "Frigging anger management..." But it helped, and she was able to continue on without crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Now she's crying? Over the...beast and my brother? Oh, this really must stop! _Jareth paced his throne room, all his euphoria at forcing Hoggle to do his bidding drained as he stared at his Sarah in the crystal. _Mortal fool!_

"Your majesty?" A goblin whisipered from the doorframe. All the others had run when they had felt their ruler's cheery mood turning black. Only this one remained, a companion from childhood. She was Nilten, his old nurse, who cared for him when his father was out with his mother, which was more often than he liked to think about. Contrary to Hoggle's belief, his mother hadn't taken any interest in him until he turned 500. But that day...everything changed. He still remembered taking hold of his father's amulet, and remembered destroying that goblin child that had been annoying him. "Extra," it had called him, "spare." The taunting had been what had made him snap.

He closed his eyes. "Yes, Nilten? What is it?" _Keep your temper in check, Jareth._

"Majesty, I brought you a meal. You haven't eaten since the girl entered the Labyrinth, and that was seven hours ago." Nilton brought in a tray laden with all sorts of his favorite things: good bread, dark red wine the color of blood, fiyet fruit seeds, a wedge of cheese and a small roasted lawtak. Jareth sighed and looked away.

"Thank you Nilton, but I do not feel hunger. If you would like some, please help yourself." Jareth had a special place in his heart for the old goblin.

"Thank you, sire, but I'll just leave it here for you. Please do try to eat." Nilton bobbed and left without another word, off to some corner of the kitchen to take a nap or gossip with the goblin maids. Jareth turned back to his crystal, but instead of showing him Sarah, it showed him that day. That day...

_"Extra, extra extra!" The little goblin child shouted at Jareth. The child was the son of one of the higher ranking goblins in the King's court and as such was put in to play with the princeling. "Prince Hoggle will get the throne, and you'll get nothing. Do you know why? It's because your daddy doesn't love you. And your mommy won't stand up for you either. They both like Hoggle better!"_

_"Shut up!" Jareth bellowed. The angry fae boy turned to go to his father's chambers to escape the taunts of Pirili, and yet the jibes followed._

_"Your just a spare. If Hoggle's arm gets hurt, you're only an extra arm. SPARE SPARE SPAREY SPARE!!!" Without thinking, Jareth grabbed the amulet and focused all his fury on Pirili. The young boy's muddy brown eyes grew wide, and he opened his mouth to cry out in pain-_

_Then he disappeared entirely, without a trace. Jareth breathed heavily, appalled at what he had done but enjoying the feeling of power that came with taking another life out of his own. A gasp came from behind him._

_"Jareth!" He whirled to find the Queen, tall and stately in a long green dress, Her long blonde hair pulled back into a net. Her bright blue eyes were wide, but sparkling deviously._

_"Mother! I-I-I didn't-" Jareth stammered. The Queen waved a hand dismissively._

_"How long have you been practicing your magics?" She asked. Jareth shook his head. "You've NEVER practiced before and yet you attained this? Oh, my son! My son!" She threw her arms about the young Jareth. "Such things you will do! And Mother will help you. Oh, yes..." In the crystal, he could see her eyes narrow. "Mother will help you." Jareth knew only that he was finally seeing and feeling something he had never felt before: Acceptance. At that moment, he vowed to do anything that his Mother said._

"NOOOOOO!!!" He screamed and threw the crystal hard on the floor where it shattered. The pieces were sharp and still reflected bits of his memory-especially the cold hard eyes of the person he most loved. And most hated.

fiyet fruit is similar to the pomegranate

lawtak is a type of bird, similar to a chicken. Like a chicken mixed with a pigeon mixed with an eagle. Very common in the Underground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah continued to walk for what seemed like hours until she reached a high stone wall, completely covered with moss. There she sat, and pondered what to do next, chewing on her lower lip to keep the tears from restarting. She had realized just how awful it was to be alone in a strange place and to know you have friends but not know if they are even all right. There was a tap on her shoulder and she looked up. A rope dangled from the top of the wall, and at the end was a person with long black hair and mismatched eyes-one purple, one dark brown, and a finely sculpted face.

"Hoggle!" she cried joyfully.

"Climb up, Sarah!" He called down to her. Sarah basked in the sound of his rough, gravelly voice as she took the other end of the rope and started to climb up the wall toward her friend.

AN: Ending on a happy note, a happy note, a happy note! I know that I didn't add the Fireys, but I really...I don't feel them for this version of Labyrinth. They don't quite fit. Oh well. Maybe I'll add them in later, in the Goblin City, perhaps. Within the next couple of chapters, this WILL GET DARKER and maybe slightly dirtier. I don't think I'll do any all-out sex, tho. I don't feel that happening in here either. But it will DEFINATELY be suggestive. To all you sensitive readers- you have been warned. Thank you and good night.


	12. The Bog of Eternal Stench

**AN: Thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing. I...cried a little bit. The joy, you see. And I'm glad I'm not getting hate mail about leaving out characters. I'm so happy today...I don't know why. Anyhoo...I'm going to be adding another viewpoint today, you I'm sure will be able to tell who it is so... enjoy!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah climbed to the top as quickly as she could, hardly believing her luck. "Hoggle! You came back for me!" She cried happily and threw her arms about his neck. He patted her akwardly then pushed her away. Sarah looked at him strangely. "Hoggle what's wrong?" He smiled and shook his head, but the smile was not...her smile. It was strange, alien. Pained.

"Nothing's wrong. Come, we'll walk. It's a good thing I found you, the wall was just about to vanish. You would've been stuck in that area of the jungle for hours more." Sarah looked over the edge and instead of lush forests, she saw a desert, barren and endless. She shivered and followed her friend.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Smell bad! Ludo not like smell...Smell bad! Where is Sarwa? Why does Sarwa leave Ludo? Why does Sarwa not come to find Ludo? Is Ludo...not really Sarwa's friend? No. Sarwa love Ludo, and Ludo love Sarwa. Ludo will look for Sarwa. But smell so bad!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hoggle gulped down his anxiety. She was so close. Jareth's magic was urging him to give her the peach then and there. _No, I can fight it. I WILL fight it. I must._

"Hoggle?" Sarah asked. He looked down at her. She was so much shorter than he was! "Why does Jareth want me? Why is it that he won't let me leave?" Hoggle sighed heavily. This was going to be very hard to explain.

"Every goblin ruler can be overthrown unless he has a child. But the child must be a specific type of child- part fae, and part turned fae. And it is destined that the king or queen must choose a spouse from Aboveground to rule Underground. It gives two points of view, you understand. To better rule the country." Sarah was silent for a moment.

"I don't get it."

"Okay...um...let's see..." Hoggle searched for more understandable words. "Jareth needs you. He and you are...very compatible somehow, nobody knows why. You just fit together. And it's only like that for one mortal and one fae. If he doesn't have you, and you don't have his child..." Hoggle shrugged. "He could very well die."

"Die?" Sarah shrieked. "Isn't that a little bit extreme?"

"Not just him, you too." Hoggle said slowly. "If you are separated, you will live on. But your soul, your essence, your being, your flame...will be extinguished. You love him, even though you don't know it. And he is obsessed with you."

"Love him? I don't-" Sarah's rant was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, and the wall shattered, dropping them to the ground below. They landed on top of something huge, and furry. And orange.

"Sarwa!" Ludo exclaimed happily, and picked her up in an enormous hug. Sarah gasped.

"Ludo...Ludo! Can't breathe...!" Ludo set her down gently, dusting her off.

"Sorwy, Sarwa. Is Sarwa all right?" He caught sight of Hoggle, standing off to the side. "Who this?" Ludo growled, taking up a defensive stance. Hoggle knew he smelled bad to the big furry beast. Like something that could hurt him.

"This is Hoggle. Hoggle's a friend too, Ludo." Sarah explained. Ludo considered this for a moment.

"If Sarwa think Hoggle is friend...is all right." He decided finally, and nodded respectfully. Hoggle nodded back.

"Ugh!! What's that smell?" Sarah asked, gagging slightly as an awful stench hit her. "It's like...It's LIKE!!" She gasped and covered her mouth. Hoggle nodded grimly. _So this is what Jareth meant._

"This is the Bog of Eternal Stench," He said. "Watch your step If you so much as put a toe in the bog, you'll smell like...LIKE for the rest of your life. Believe me, I've known goblins who've tripped. They live in that desert we just passed." He stepped forward and surveyed the landscape. It was exactly as it had always been and always would be.The Bog was greener than green. Even the sick light that filtered through the dry, dead, green branches draped with green moss was light green. The ground underfoot was the color of vegetarian vomit. And the bog itself was a whole other story.

It was thick, soupy, revoltingly smelly and of course, green. But not just any green. This was the color of pea soup, mixed with rotting vegetation and green food dye. And the STENCH! Sarah was correct in her inability to describe it it was so terrible: rotting meat, excrement, and an undercurrent of nail polish remover wafted through the trio's nostrils, making them gag and their eyes water.

"Look, I see a bridge," Sarah gasped through her shirt sleeve that she held up to ward off the smell. "Let's go. Quickly!"

"Smell BAAAAAD!!!" Ludo groaned as they all clomped to the rickety bridge spanning the narrowest point of the bog.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Forsooth? What be this?_ Sir Didymus stared out of his tree at the three travellers. A mortal, a huge beast, and...was it truly?

"Sir Hoggle!" He cried happily, and bounded out to greet the rightful heir. "It has been many a year since I have seen thee!"

"Sir Didymus!" Didymus stretched out his paw to shake Hoggle's big hand. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Who is this?" The girl asked. Her voice was like silver, and Didymus smiled at her disarmingly.

"My Lady, I am Sir Mitieus Relitimus Honestimus Didymus. You may call me Sir Didymus. And you, o fair one?" He asked in his courtliest manner, sweeping a bow that touched his muzzle to the green ground. The mortal giggled.

"I'm Sarah, Sir Didymus. Just Sarah." Didymus kissed her hand.

"Ah, 'tis a pleasure to make your aquaintence, milady Sarah." Hoggle stepped to Sarah's side and Didymus realized just how short he was. _Alas, I had forgotten in my solitude._

"Sir Didymus was my father's head knight back when he ruled the Underground," Hoggle said. Didymus nodded.

"Milord, you may tell the full story. Leave naught out, for I long to have her understand. I feel that this mortal may well be the key to ending this," Didymus said grimly. The cheery light had gone out of his dark eyes, and his eyebrows were knit together in a frown of concentration. Hoggle nodded.

"As I said, Sir Didymus was the King's head knight. As such, he was another who was loyal to me. Jareth couldn't have anyone who might assist in overthrowing him in any position of power. This brave knight was once a huge force to be reckoned with. And when I say huge, I mean almost as tall as that tree that he now calls home. All the other knights looked up to him- both literally and in admiration. That simply wouldn't do for my brother. When I was...exiled, Jareth called Sir Didymus to him."

"'Sir Didymus' he said," Didymus quoted bitterly from memory, "I'm reassigning you to guard the Bog of Eternal Stench. Since you will be living in such an unfriendly area, I'm going to make it so that you can easily get from place to place. You will keep your form, but your height will be less than a quarter of what it is now.' As he said this, he rubbed that amulet he keeps about his neck, and I felt my bones shrinking. It was agony, milady. I withstood it, for that is a knight's duty. But I pray I never feel such again. I was exiled just as milord Hoggle was, and my dignity was taken away." He sniffed, but kept his chin high. "I've been here for two centuries, and none may pass this bridge without my permission."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. When I see Jareth, I will ask him to remove your enchantment as part of the boon. But I must cross this bridge in order to do it." Didymus took a firm stance in front of the entrance to the bridge. "What are you doing?" The mortal asked.

"Did not you just hear me? None may pass without my permission! I want to just let you go, but i'troth, it cannot be done!" Sarah sighed.

"Smell BAAAAAD!!" The orange creature moaned, and moved to pick up the small fox-like creature. Didymus did as the enchantment bid-he fought back. He struck him on the head with the flat of his sheathed sword. The beast blinked and threw him against his tree house. Didymus lay stunned, unable to move as the beast stumped over to him. "Smell baad!" He insisted, and picked up Didymus, dusting him off.

"Forsooth! Never have I met my equal in battle! Let us be brothers henceforth!" Didymus swept off his hat and bowed to the beast. "What might be thy name, sir?"

"Ludo. And still smell bad!"

"Of what speakest thou? The air is sweet and fragrent! And none may pass without my permission."

"'Sweet and fragrent?'" Sarah whispered to Hoggle.

"Another term of his exile. Kind of a perk, actually." He muttered back.

"All right...let's think about this logically..." Sarah said to herself, and Didymus prayed that she would understand how she might cross. "None may pass without your permission..." She brightened and turned, and the Keeper of the Bridge held his breath. "May we have your permission?" Didymus smiled broadly, his black maw stretching from ear to ear.

"Yes, milady. You may pass." Didymus stood aside, and let them through.

"I'll go first, make sure it's safe," Hoggle said, and dashed across without mishap.

"I guess I'll go next," Sarah shrugged, and set a foot on the bridge cautiously.

"Never fear, milady, the bridge has stood solid for centuries!" Didymus called out, and whistled for Ambrosious, his noble steed. A shaggy sheepdog bounded out of the trees already saddled. Didymus climbed on and grasped Ambrosious's reins. A cracking sound made him turn just in time to see the bridge fall into the bog and Sarah grab a hold of a low-hanging vine, screaming. "Fear not, milady, I will save thee!" Didymus shouted, and thought furiously. Ludo howled long and low.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ahoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Ludo howl to call rocks. Rocks will save Sarwa.

"Brother, canst thou wail when yon maiden needs our help?" Little brotherfriend ask Ludo. Ludo will only concentrate on rocks.

"Awaaaaaaaaaaarrr!!" There! Rock come out of bad smell place, under Sarwa's feet. She safe now. Ludo will call more so Sarwa can get away from bad smell. More rock come. Sarwa walk to other side.

"My brother, canst thou summon the very rocks?" Little brotherfriend is amazed. Make Ludo happy.

"That's incredible, Ludo!" Sarwa call from other side. Ludo feel so happy Ludo could burst. Sarwa is proud of Ludo! And so is Little brotherfriend.

"Sure. Rocks friends." Ludo be modest. Modest is good. Ludo summon more rocks out of bad smell, and we walk across. When we are across, Bad Smell Place go away. Only trees now. Trees good. No more bad smell. And Sarwa safe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Hoggle waited until everyone else was out of sight until he took the peach out of his sleeve. _I'll get rid of it!_ He told himself, and reached out to drop it into the Bog.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jareth's voice rang out warningly. Hoggle saw his brother's face in the bog, smirking. "I'll add another thing to your privilage if you drop it in. I'll make you go get it and then where will you be?" Hoggle felt tears bead in his eyes.

"No, please, Jareth. I'll leave her, just don't make me...!" Hoggle cried desperately. Jareth chuckled and vanished.

"Do as I say, Hoggle. There's nothing else you can do."

**AN: Whew, that was long. Next comes my favorite scene in the whole movie! I'm so excited! This is the whole reason I even started to write this! Well, no part of the reason. Until next time!**


	13. Past

**AN: Ladies and gentlemen and other, today I had a very bad day. Please excuse the shortness of this chapter. I don't think I can do a love scene today.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_Almost time. Yes, Hoggle. Your time is running out, just as you will. _Jareth smirked into his crystal. He could see her in the forest, walking with the traitor, the knight, and the beast in a line. She had that cute determined look on her face that he loved so well. _Ah, Sarah..._ Abruptly the scene changed.

_His father lay in a pool of blood, Hoggle's letter opener buried in his chest. He staggered back into his mother's arms._

_"Oh, my son! You must tell the guard to rouse your brother! Your brother has killed your father!" Jareth shook his head numbly. "Yes, you must. Do you want to be king or not? You will tell them that you saw your brother sneaking into my husband's room, with this knife, and you WILL condemn him to exile." Jareth just stared at the pitiful lump that had been his father. _Father...

He saw himself telling the guard as his mother had bidden, saw the look of anguish on his brother's face. And he saw his mother's flinty eyes again, just over his shoulder. Again the scene changed, this time to his mother's chambers. He stood beside her, the expression on his face livid. "No, I don't want to see this again! I don't want-"

_"You killed him, didn't you mother? You killed father!" _

_"Why do you care? He never loved you, I'm the ONLY one that has ever loved you, the only one that will EVER love you, you ungrateful little brat!" _Jareth once more felt the sting of those words, like a punch in the gut and a rip at the heart. "Nononononono!" He moaned, "No..."

_"Father loved me, mother, he just...it was hard to show it. I loved father!" He turned his back on her to walk out of the room so he wouldn't lose his temper and-_

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little wretch!" She grasped his arm, and he lost his last shred of self control. He whirled on her._

_"SHUT UP!" He saw the horror on his face as he watched the queen's eyes grow wide, watched her fall to the floor, and saw his hand unclench from around the amulet, his own blood puddling on the floor..._

"I killed my own mother."

AN: Good night.


	14. A Dance and a Song

**AN: "Call in three months time, and I'll be fine, I know..." thank you Evita. Frickin inspirational. Pardon the minor cursing, please. I'm not going to write out the entire song. Y'all know it, y'all know what happens and what he's singing about and how it sounds. So imagine his sultry tones in your head, okay? Okay...(cracking knuckles) they say you write best when you feel at your worst. Let's see if it's true.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_How poetic of Jareth,_ Hoggle thought ruefully, _This is where father asked mother to marry him._ It was a lovely spot- all wooded and green, golden light slipping between leaves to fall in a beautiful puddle on the mossy ground. Leaves coated everything on either side of the path, and every time one of them stepped off they crunched loudly, causing birds of every color to fly out of their concealing vegetation. Hoggle hated it. It reminded him of everything that could go wrong with something that starts out so right.

"Huuungryyy..." Ludo mumbled, accompanied by a loud boom of thunder that was presumably his stomach. Sarah nodded, rubbing at her empty belly.

"Yeah, maybe we can find some berries or something...?" She bent down to get a rock out of her shoe, letting Didymus and his "brother" get even further ahead. _Now, brother. You can wait no longer,_ Jareth's voice hissed into his head. Hoggle clenched his teeth.

_No, I won't do it, _He thought back. _I can beat you. _A wave of nausea overcame him and his vision went blurry for a moment, then suddenly he was right behind Sarah.

_You have no choice, Hoggle. NOW._

"Uhhm..S-Sarah..." He flipped the peach out into his hand, "here..." Sarah's face brightened, and she looked at him happily.

"Oh, Hoggle! You're a lifesaver!" She reached out and took the peach, raised it to her mouth...and bit into it. Hoggle flinched as her expression turned from delight to confusion. Then to horror. "It tastes strange..." Her voice was low and slurred already. "Oh, Hoggle...what have you...done?" Hoggle's tears finally broke past his eyes-his one way he had beaten Jareth-and he fulfilled the last part of his command-he kissed her. Her mouth was warm and soft, and slightly sticky from the juice of the peach, and he wanted almost to linger. But no, no, he pulled back after only the briefest of touches and staggered backward as Sarah fell to her knees and collapsed into the leaves.

"Damn you Jareth," Hoggle murmered, "DAMN YOU! And..." he turned to run, his hair sticking to his tear-streaked cheeks, "Damn me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It is done. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Everything's dancing. I feel somebody's mouth on mine. Hoggle? Or is that Jareth? I can't tell anymore, all I see is bubbles. It's so strange. I've never thought I'd hallucinate about bubbles. I fall to the ground and something crunches. Leaves? I hope it wasn't a bone, and I feel no pain. No, not true. I do feel pain. Hoggle gave me the...what was it? The peach? Yes, it was a peach...I remember biting...soft and sweet, perfect texture. But a strange undercurrent, and then this. In the bubbles I see now dancing couples, all in masks. They look like something out of a historic drama. Wait! Is that...the dress from my music box? It drifts toward me, pops...I'm in the dress...I don't understa..._

Sarah lost her concentration on everything, and the world seemed to fall down.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Where Sarwa?" Ludo ask brother where friend go. Brother shake head, because he not know. Where Sarwa? Sarwa gone again. Not fair at all. Want Sarwa. But don't know where to look.

"There, the castle doth lie yonder!" Brother point to ugly building. All twisty and windy, too big. Ludo like being outside, no wall. Wall mean cage. Cage mean can't get out, cage mean hurt. What mean yonder, Ludo wonder? Ludo have to ask brother what this mean. But right now we must find Sarwa. Sarwa could be in trouble. Ludo know more than others think he know, Ludo know that King Jareth want Sarwa. But Ludo not know why, and don't want to ask. Just want to help Sarwa, Ludo's best friend in Underground! Something float past Ludo's head. Bubble? Bubble with people dancing, spinning spinning spinning... one look very familiar, silver dress, dark hair...Must find Sarwa!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah was walking into a vast ballroom, everything but the floor in silver. The walls and ceiling were strangely bowed outward, and the reflections seemed to make everything look twice its size. And all the people! They were dressed in beautiful costumes-dresses as beautiful as autumn leaves, as lovely and cool as moonlight, as wispy and clingy as spiderthread. Others were simply strange. There was a raggedy dress made out of the finest silk, one seemingly made entirely of flowers, and one that flowed wetly around the woman wearing it. Even the men were dressed as finely as peacocks, strutting about, and all held masks to their faces. Now Sarah caught her own reflection.

She was beautiful! The dress from the music box fit her perfectly, a white and silver fitted top with enormous ballooning sleeves, and a full skirt spattered with some kind of crystal that made it blink in the light. Her hair was held back by silver ribbons and lilies, and waved down her back. But she had no mask, the only one of all the guests without one. A voice threaded through the crowd, touching her ears like a caress. She knew the voice, but she knew not from where.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, _

_A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the skies within your eyes..._

She turned, searching, and found nobody. She looked and looked, but-there! A flash of blue velvet caught her eye, and a man with blonde hair-so like feathers- removed a black mask from his face. He was pale and beautiful, his cheekbones hilighting his two-toned eyes. Those eyes bored into hers, and the delicate mouth twitched upwards. Then he was gone, lost within the crowd. _Jareth, _Sarah thought. _His name is Jareth. _His voice came to her again.

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

He was behind her, and he whispered in her ear.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you As the World Falls Down_

"Jareth," Sarah murmered. His arms snaked around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. His hair tickled her chin and the side of her neck.

"Shhhh, love," He said softly. He rocked back and forth in time with the music that was playing, moving Sarah along with him. His hand reached down and took one of hers and he spun her about lightly. "Dance with me," He commanded. His eyes danced and sparkled like the gems on his jacket as he pulled her onto the dance floor, in the middle of the wildly dancing fae. They waltzed, his hand resting on the small of her back, and somehow, they were able to dance perfectly with each other, every move seeming as though it was rehearsed although she knew it hadn't been. But something gnawed at her mind.

"I...I need to do..." Jareth's eyes narrowed, but his mouth stayed fixed in his small smile. He put one gloved finger to her lips.

"You need do nothing, Sarah, my dearest. Only dance with me." He leaned in and pulled her closer, humming his melody in her ear. Sarah allowed herself to be steered around the dance floor, but the spell was broken. _There's definately something that needs to be done, something very important..._

"No, wait, Jareth. I..." Jareth stopped her words with a kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had never tasted anything so wonderful as Sarah. His Sarah. His love. Oh, of course, he had kissed many women, and more. But none like this. Her mouth was very soft, and although she was clearly shocked, she very clearly responded to him. He slowed time around them so that they might not be disturbed by those dancing courtiers. The nobles didn't know really why they were there, only that their King commanded that they make merry. All were willing to comply. Tentatively, Sarah's arms went around his neck and he held her even closer, deepening the kiss. Her eyes slowly shut, her dark lashes a startling contrast agains her smooth pale skin. Jareth caressed her face. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"No," she murmered, and pushed him back. "No, this isn't right. I NEED to do...something! What is it?" Jareth felt fury roil in his gut. How dare she think of the child before him? How DARE she?

"Sarah," He growled warningly, aware his canines were showing in his most fearsome expression, "do not try to stop this. It will happen one way or another. You know it as well as I do, love. Nothing can stop destiny." He moved in to kiss her again, willing away all her thoughts of her friends and of the young Toby. He was forceful now, almost violent, his hands catching in her hair in desperation to get her mind off of everything but himself. _Love me. Love me. Love me._

"I said NO!" She said and bit his lip. He had never tasted his own blood before now. It was terrible, almost a flowery flavor with an undercurrent of something dead. Flowers on a grave. Flowers on a body. In Sarah's hair. As she ran to the wall, one of the flowers fell to the floor, and he picked it up, smelled it and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Regretfully, he transported all of the other guests back to his own ballroom at the castle and strode toward Sarah.

"Sarah, be reasonable. You cannot escape, nor do you want to. Come now, I forgive you. See? No more blood. No harm done. Now come back..." but she wasn't listening. She was looking furiously for a way out, ANY way out. But of course there were no doors, only the glass-like walls. Jareth saw intuition flash in her eyes before she grabbed a chair and hefted it, tearing the dress.

"No, Sarah! No, please don't go-" He was cut off by a loud shatter of glass as she smashed a hole in the wall and leaped out, the dress and hairstyle replaced by the grungy shirt and jeans. She fell and fell and fell. Jareth felt as though the chair had been sent through his heart rather than the wall. _She's gone. She's gone and she cares about her brother more than she cares about me. I don't understand mortals. I never will! But Sarah..._

His furious yell ripped his throat raw and his tears made dark splotches on his fine velvet jacket. The world had fallen down.

**AN: So...true or untrue? And I told you I wouldn't give you any serious physical interaction between our favorite destined lovers. I kept my promise, don't keep your distance. GAAH! What IS it with the Evita today?! Oh well...at least it's not You're A Good Man Charlie Brown...ugh...don't like that show. Done griping now. Next chapter I'll be happy and UPBEAT!! YAAAY! Sugar high...**


	15. Bondingawww

**AN: So...hi everyone. I've reached Schaharazade status-1001 hits. "1001 nights I sing, the philosopher and the queen...ancient mariner in a sea of sand..."Nightwish moment. Dedicated to the one that is no more for me. I doubt you read this, but if you do you know who you are. Thanks for introducing me to this band, though now I can't listen to them without crying. Anyways, sorry for my pissy pms-like moment. I'm done now. For now. I think. I hope the last chapter was enjoyable for you all. So here y'all go. Wow this note has been long. I just made it even longer with that. And that. etc.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hoggle sat in a heap of old goblin furniture, chair legs splintered and sticking into his sides, tables jabbing into his back. Tears coursed down the fae's cheeks. They hadn't stopped since he had run from Sarah after kissing her. _Sarah..._He touched his mouth absently, remembering the feel of her lips. Although it had hurt him to kiss her, it felt...wildly right. It felt as though it were meant to be if the circumstances had just been a little bit different. He wondered if Sarah felt the same. Or if Sarah even remembered.

Jareth had known just the thing to make him mad as anything. And to make him hurt more than anything. Hoggle hadn't felt such pain since his father's death ceremony. He remembered being told commoners could not go. He wasn't allowed to say farewell to the father that had taught him everything, that loved and was loved. He couldn't even watch through the windows because they were guarded against him.

This was almost as bad.

"What have I done?" Hoggle moaned, and his tears started anew. "I've lost my only friend. That's what I've done." He began to sob. "And I think that I love her!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The hall was cold and empty but for the lone figure sitting in a crumpled heap on the throne, a riding crop held limply in his gloved fingers. The Goblin King did not so much as move. Sarah would be waking up any minute from what would seem like a wonderful dream. Only he would feel the real pain behind her actions. The door swung open slowly.

"I thought I told you all to stay OUT OF THE ROOM!" He bellowed, sitting bolt upright and glaring at the intruder. It was not, as he had expected, a goblin, but the child Toby.

"Gaahhaa?" He gurgled from the floor. His cheeks were the same red as on his candy-striped onesie, and his smile showed the beginnings of his sharp little teeth. In spite of himself, Jareth felt his mouth twitch and the ice around his heart begin to melt.

"Well, what do you want? Go on, spit it out." He muttered. Toby just looked at him blankly then giggled.

"Funny lady!" He squealed. Jareth bristled inwardly. _Lady? Do I truly look a woman? _

"Here now, boy. Who do you call lady?" Jareth asked, leaning down to pick the boy up and put him on his lap. The child smelled so different from fae children-fae children always smelled like wood and sap. This child smelled only...clean. Toby grasped the chain of the amulet and sent a gap-toothed grin in the direction of the amazed Goblin King.

"Lady has preee neklayce." Jareth chuckled.

"Thank you, Toby. This is an amulet, and it was my father's."

"Anulyt." Toby nodded firmly. Jareth chuckled again. _Lively little chap. He's got my eyes... _Toby looked back to him.

"Where sissiy?" He asked, his brow furrowed. Jareth's light mood returned once again to its somber origins.

"If I know her like I think I do? On her way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah rubbed at her head. _This must be what it feels like to be hung over. I'm never going to drink._ Her bed was very uncomfortable, all lumpy and poking at her back, and her arm was stretched out at an odd angle. She looked over-she held a peach, that had a single bite taken out of it. The dream came back to her in a rush and she sat up, gasping. She was not in her bed, but in a junkyard, and right in front of her were gates-and beyond those gates, a goblin city. A little green maggot crawled from the fruit's center.

"UGH!" She wailed, and flung it from her, wiping her palms on her jeans. "Nasty!" She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Oow!" A cranky voice exclaimed, and one of the lumps of furniture and various junk moved, revealing an old goblin lady. "Why don't you watch where you're going? You young people!" Sarah flinched at her tone.

"I'm sorry. I...I don't know what-I mean, there's...I'm looking for something." Sarah knew it was terribly important, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. If only her head didn't hurt so much! The Junk Lady held out a stuffed bear.

"This is it, isn't it, dear?" She croaked. Sarah took the bear.

"Lancelot..." she said. "I guess...maybe...thank you?" She held the bear close to her and the goblin chuckled, not an entirely pleasant sound. She motioned to a curtained doorway in the junk.

"Why don't you look in here, and see if there's anything else you'd like, hmm? hehehehehe..." Sarah made her way to the curtain, pushed it back, and gasped. It was all there-the Cats poster, the Escher poster, all the stuffed animals, the canopied bed.

Her room.

**AN: Dum dum dum! Now can anyone tell me what happens next? Oh, come on! If you've seen the movie, you'll know! But it may not happen exactly the way it did in the movie...you never know, do you? Nothing is what it seems...I don't think I'll add in the Goblin Battle. It was good, but too much going on for me to write out. I'll just assume that you'll know what went on, basically and skip to the meaty parts...like Jareth and Sarah and what'll happen when she tries to get back her baby brother...And I think this'll be done in 3 or 4 more chapters. Wow. It'll be like sending your child off to college. Only not as expensive. Ciao! Bacci e abbracci...**


	16. It's all JUNK!

**AN: You know, as I've read over the last few chapters I've realized my beginning notes are very depressing and my ending ones are always so much happier. I think making up problems for fictional characters helps me forget my own. Looks like I'll be starting another fanfic after this one...Almost finished...waaaah!!!!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah threw herself down on her bed, clutching Lancelot to her. Her sheets smelled like they always did, the lighting exactly the same, and her silent army of stuffed animals as fluffy and silent as ever. But strangely not so comforting. Maybe...

"Was it all a dream, Lancelot?" She asked the ragged bear. "It must have been. C'mon, let's go see if Daddy's home, okay?" She rushed to her door. After that strange dream she'd had, she knew things. She'd start being more graceful about caring for Toby, and maybe she'd even start being nice to Karen. Of course that'd take time. She pulled open her white door.

"Ooh, no, dearie, there's nothing you'll be wanting out there, it's all in here, oooh yess..." The Junk Lady trundled in, the enormous pile of cast-off posessions on her back. Sarah shrank back against her wall.

"Lancelot..!" She whimpered. _So it wasn't a dream. Oh, damn! And now I forget...was there something I was supposed to do? There must have been. I'm still here...BUT WHAT THE HECK WAS IT?! _The Junk Lady was rummaging through her things, pulling out various pieces of Sarah's childhood and handing them to her. Sarah sank slowly into the chair at her dresser, staring at her reflection.

"Oooh, yes yes yes, here's Betsy Boo, you like Betsy Boo, yes yes, and yer PANDER SLIPPERS! You mustn't forget yer pander slippers. And Flopsy! Oooh, yes, and your crayon collection..." Sarah pulled out a tube of scarlet lipstick. Hadn't she lost it when she was looking for...? A red book caught her eye, the gold lettering faded but still legible. Labyrinth. It caught at her mind, and she picked it up, opening to a page marked by a green silk ribbon. This page was especailly well worn with constant reading.

"'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered...'" She began. _A room, a baby crying, a man...Jareth..._"'I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city...'" _the child...her brother..."_To take back the child you have stolen.'" _Toby! _She shut the book and moved to stand, looking at the useless toys that now were piled on her back and at the Junk Lady, whose eyes were narrowed in her ugly face. "This is all junk!" The goblin picked up the music box with the dress.

"What about this? THIS is not junk!" A wave of anger surged as she looked at the doll in the dress, and saw herself wearing the same one, dancing in the arms of the Goblin King.

"Yes it IS! I have to save Toby!" She screamed and flung the music box at her mirror. The Junk Lady growled and lunged for her, but it was too late. As the mirror shattered, Sarah felt herself flung away from the room, and out of the heaping piles of Junk. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a silent, locked castle beyond a silent Goblin City. She was almost there.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Scary pain things get brother and Ludo. Not know where Hoggle is. Ludo remember walking up to castle, remember calling the rocks to Ludo to open door. Ludo remember Sarwa with Ludo. Sarwa say she had just gotten a little bit lost for awhile, that she was so happy she found us. But something not right. Not smell like Sarwa, and eyes looked like not Sarwa. Eyes looked scary and strange. Not Sarwa. Ludo and brother find this out after opening door. Sarwa turn into Jareth and order goblins to get us. Ludo and brother try run, but it not work, and we is captured. Now in big chamber, and Goblin King talk to us. Call us traitors. Why we traitors, Ludo wonder. We only try help friend. Ludo is scared. Where is real Sarwa? Is real Sarwa all right? Ludo will be very angry if Goblin King hurt Sarwa. When Ludo say this, Jareth look different-sad? Ludo not know. Ludo not care. Ludo just want to help friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth sent the two captives to the dungeons. He felt Sarah, felt her nearby. Perhaps even outside his castle gates. He looked at the clock-only one half hour before her time was up. He heard crashes from the very lowest levels of the castle, near the dungeons. It sounded like somebody banging rocks together. Maybe the big creature was escaping? He didn't really care. He had just brought them there to get them out of his way. It had been very entertaining to disguise himself as his beloved Sarah, and he had considered feeling himself as her up. But he didn't. He decided he'd save that for the real one. Speaking of which...he yanked a crystal out of midair. She was on her way. She had started at the lower levels, climbing in through a hole in the rocks made by that Ludo. She was talking to them, and all looked grim. Hoggle was nowhere to be seen, of course, but still, it was strange not to see his brother with them, and rather unsettling. Jareth watched Sarah begin to run up the stairs to him. To him. And the child. He had seen to it that Toby was secure, and that Sarah would have to work to get him. He grimaced to himself. If only he had given her less time!

**AN: It's going to get a little bit dark within the next few chapters. Like I said, no all out stuff, but there will be quite a bit of suggestion. I kind of felt like with this version, rather than a lot of the physical trying to get to the castle and through the Labyrinth, it's more Sarah discovering herself and that happens mostly between her and Jareth and Hoggle. Not like that, but...you know. And don't worry, Hoggle WILL be coming back. The ending is also going to be way different because I figure Sarah to be around 17 or so, so...Yeah. Until next time!**


	17. Power

**AN: I'm apprehensive and slightly excited. I intend to speak to someone tomorrow and that may or may not change my author's notes from next time till the end. It may be better, worse or the same. I just don't know. Hopefully they'll be better. I don't know if the person I'm going to talk to reads this, but I don't think she/he/it does because I feel sure that it/she/he would have given me some tips on my writing. So I feel pretty much free to say whatever I please here. I know you will understand. **

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ludo see Sarwa coming toward us down corridor, and Ludo know it is really Sarwa. Not a fake this time, Ludo can smell it, and he can see it. Brother and Ludo run over to her through the hole Ludo's rock made.

"Sarwa!" Ludo yell, and all Ludo's joy is in his voice. He feel so happy again. Not know how sad Ludo has been until now.

"Milady, forsooth, we thought we had lost thee!" Didymus-brother bow deeply. Someday, Didymus bring Ludo to the court, and Ludo be as grand as brother is now. But will wait for a few decades. Sarwa hugs us, and when Ludo hug Sarwa, Ludo cannot contain himself. He hug too tight, as he can tell by the gasp and the creak of bones.

"Ludo," she say, "Ludo, I can't breathe!" Ludo put her down. Ludo not mean to hurt Sarwa, just so happy! Ludo and brother follow her, help her find where Goblin King-mean mean mean, sad Goblin King- is and where Sarwa's brother is. We reach his throneroom-empty but for a stripy hat. "Toby!" Sarwa say softly, and take off at a real run toward stairs. Ludo and Didymus try to catch up. "No," she say turning around, "no, I must do this alone."

"But why?" We ask. We are confused. Sarwa not want our help anymore?

"Because...because that's just the way it's done, you guys. You understand. Right?" Ludo and brother not really understand, but we know that what she say is true. Somehow we know.

"All right, but should you need us?" Ludo can't talk. Now too sad. Sarwa is sad too.

"I'll call. Thank you..." She gives us hugs again and we are left watching her run up stairs to save baby brother and to confront the Goblin King. But we are not afraid. We know she will win.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah ran up the stairs two at a time. She had exactly 11 minutes left, and she still had no idea where to find Toby and that bastard Jareth, nor what she would do when she found them. Suddenly, she reached the top of the stairs onto a stone platform, another set of stairs leading down. And another leading sideways. And another leading upwards. Duplicates of the doorway she stood in were repeated all over the room, and random platforms floated in midair, the only way to access them by the upside-down staircases, impossible to scale. And on one of those platforms stood a small figure in candy-cane striped pjs. _Toby!_

"How you've turned my world, you precious thing!" That voice echoed around her, and she whipped around looking for him. "You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done I've done for you!" She turned right into his arms, and his mismatched eyes were on her, furious and something else that she couldn't quite place her finger on. "I move the stars for no one!" He walked her backward, toward the edge of the platform. Her heels were over empty space.

"J-Jareth!" She squeaked, but his hold on her didn't release and he stepped forward, pushing her over the brink of the platform. They fell together, not so much a free fall as a float onto one of the middle platforms, and there he set her down. _No escape,_ she thought grimly, her hands shaking from the experience of falling. "You...sonofabitch! That was...awful!" She gasped. His fingers still bit into her upper arms and she noticed dimly that the gloves were white, no longer quite so thick and rough as before. More like skin, but without any features. He was entirely clothed in white, even the feathers that trimmed his cloak and his shirt. He frowned and released her.

"Sarah, you have TOYED with me long enough. I will not let you leave and you know it as well as I do. Just admit defeat." Sarah raised her chin.

"I have beaten your Labyrinth, Jareth. I win." Jareth caught her again.

"You win? Sarah, dear, what makes you think you've won?" He smirked a little bit. "I own you. You have eaten fae food, and you are MINE." She felt the force of those words like a slap. _So it was true then. It really happened._

"Then that dream...was it real? Was..." Sarah saw his face redden slightly. "Why did you do it?"

"You know why," He replied in a low voice. "It is the same reason why I cannot let you leave." Sarah felt tears in the back of her eyes, and she knew indeed why he had done it. And she also knew that she felt the same. But she couldn't stop now-Toby needed her, was depending on her, and she couldn't let him down.

"'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen,'" she began. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as gr-"

"Stop!" Jareth cried, "Sarah, you don't know what you do! Stop, please, stop!" He held his head in his hands, his feathery hair slipping between his fingers, tears dripping onto his porceline face, mirroring Sarah's own. But she spoke through her sobs.

"You...you HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" She cried. Jareth screamed and fell to the floor as the room around them began to dissentigrate, large stones falling all around them. Sarah rushed to cover Jareth, terrified that he might get hit. "Jareth? Jareth, c'mon, get up! Get up!" He was unconcious, and she didn't have the strength to carry him. She draped herself over him and watched in horror as the platform above them began to fall apart. The clock was striking thirteen.

**AN: Well, convenient place to stop, no? until next chapter, then, and all will be resolved...**


	18. A boon

**AN: So I'm thinking this'll be either the last or the second-to-last chapter, but it's definately almost done. So...here goes. And yes, Hoggle is coming back.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It would have been too hard for Hoggle to hide himself on the platform, so he just watched from another. He watched the entire conversation, felt his heart plummet through his stomach as Sarah accepted Jareth while still trying to resist him. He saw her tears, and was sure the entire Labyrinthine area heard her final desperate cry.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!!!"

Toby dissappeared as she had said it, presumably safe back to his crib Aboveground, remembering his stay is little more than a dream. It wasn't as if the child would remember in two or three years. The child wasn't what concerned him, though, but the shaking of the room from under his feet, and seeing the unsupported platforms begin to collapse-right on top of Sarah and Jareth.

"No!" He wailed as he watched the rocks come closer and closer to snuffing out the lives of two people he loved. He unthinkingly threw himself into the abyss between the two platforms, willing himself there, willing the rocks to stop falling for just enough time for him to get them to safety. And amazingly, they obeyed his will. Time slowed and came to a halt as he flew to their side, picking them both up and transporting them back to the throneroom. Sarah had fainted away, but had a death grip on Jareth, and both were completely covered in rock dust. Hoggle gently pushed her hair out of her face. A groan sounded from beneath her.

"Hmmm..." Jareth rose, rubbing at his forehead. "Oh...!" He sat up, shifting Sarah so that she rested in his lap. "Sarah..." He touched her face. Hoggle stood over them.

"Brother," he murmered. Jareth looked up at him wildly.

"Hoggle! She...she isn't..." He patted her furiously, but she still would not move. Hoggle felt fear grip his heart. "Sarah! Sarah, wake up. Come on, love, come on, WAKE UP! You win, you've beaten me, cowed me. Now wake up, love, my dearest, wake up!" Still. That was all she was was still. Hoggle knelt beside her.

"Sarah?" There was no response. Hoggle knew what had happened. "Jareth, you have to release her. Your power when she beat you pushed back. Since she's fae now, she cannot disobey a command, but she did. You must release her from your command or she will never wake up." Jareth face, once pale, went dead white.

"How? I know how to give commands, not take them back. How do I do that Hoggle?" Jareth's eyes, usually so cold and impassive were glinting not with malice but with fear, and love. Hoggle could do nothing but help.

"Just concentrate on the command, envision it, and see it fall apart at the seams." Jareth nodded, and closed his eyes. Blood dripped from his nose, so great was his concentration, and it seemed ages before he reopened his eyes. "I think..."He looked down at the mortal in his lap, and said nothing. Even the clock on the wall had stopped ticking and the room resounded with a tomblike silence. She didn't move a muscle, and but for the gentle rise and fall of her chest seemed dead. "NO! Sarah, listen to me! Please, please..." Hoggle felt tears prick his eyes as the Goblin King drew the mortal to his face and sobbed wildly.

"Ja...Jareth?" The small sound was barely heard above the fae's grief, but still both heard it. "Jareth?" Sarah lifted herself up to a full sitting position. "Hey, were you crying?" Jareth looked down his red nose at her.

"I never cry." His face softened. "But yes, I suppose this time I made an exception. Oh, Sarah!" He threw his arms about her and rocked back and forth. They stayed that way for a few moments, then Sarah pulled back.

"I win. So I want a boon." Jareth just looked at her. "A boon. A gift? A prize?" Jareth sighed.

"You have but to ask, I suppose. So you'll be wanting to leave me then. I can come to you, but-"

"No, that's not what I want." Sarah smiled at Hoggle, her first friend in the Labyrinth. "I want you to give the throne back to your brother."

**AN: I just got an idea for a part two or maybe a continuation of this one. Maybe it won't be ending as soon as I thought it would...**


	19. A part two perhaps?

**AN: Sorry for not writing for so long. Internet problems, y'know...anyhoo, here we go. See how this'll turn out. I didn't really like the last chappie when I reread it, it seemed really scattered and abrupt. I hope this one'll be better.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah looked between the twins' astonished faces. Jareth finally cleared his throat.

"G-give the throne back...to HIM?!" He demanded pointing at Hoggle, who still had not recovered. Sarah shrugged.

"You owe me a boon. That is my boon. You know, boon is a really fun word? boonboonboonboon..." She giggled slightly and sat down hard. Blood trickled from her forehead from a cut.

"You hit your head, I see. That explains everything," Hoggle said, stepping over to help her. Her eyelids fluttered a little bit.

"No...no, I really meant it...You should take the throne, and I'm supposed to get anything. So that's my...boon!" She went into bouts of hysterical laughter and promptly passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth looked at his Sarah, Sarah who rather than going back had chosen to let his brother take the throne. But that meant that she could stay with _him..._He picked her up gently and began to carry her to his chambers. She needed rest. Hoggle followed him anxiously.

"She was joking, right? It was the hit to the head, I'm sure. She couldn't really rather I took the throne. I know YOU don't like it..." Hoggle babbled.

"What's said is said...Your Majesty," Jareth said, and gave a little half bow, although it was made rather difficult by the sleeping mortal in his arms. He turned and swept away, leaving Hoggle staring at the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

_She chose him...AND me...!_ Hoggle was utterly flabbergasted. What a peculiar turn of events! Was he now, truly king, just as he had always wanted to be? He sat down on a fallen stone, brushing his silky black hair away from his forehead. _When she wakes up, she'll regret this,_ he thought dolefully. And what of Jareth? How was he taking this? Did he care that he had lost his kingdom, if he could just keep Sarah? _Sarah..._

Just thinking the name brought a pang to his heart. He knew that he loved her, knew this without any doubt. But he also knew that she loved his brother, and that Jareth loved her, with all of his fae heart. He was the odd man out again. He sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands. Something clinked on the floor, moved by his boot. He bent to pick it up. The amulet that Jareth had used to magnify his Magics, just lying on the floor after the fall, the chain broken. Hoggle slowly began to smile. If he was king, he could order any fae to do anything. And now he WAS king. The glimmer of an idea, black and cold as an Unseelie's eyes began to form. _I haven't completely lost..._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah moaned. She hadn't had such a bad headache since...well, since waking up with that disgusting peach in her hand. She rolled over feeling something soft beneath her. Silk? She slowly sat up.

"Sarwa!" Ludo greeted her happily from beside an enormous four-postered canopied bed, all in scarlet and gold. "Sarwa awake!"

"Indeed, brother. Fair maiden, 'tis lovely you have graced the world with your open eyes. How does milady feel?" Didymus asked sweeping a courtly bow. But something was different...when he stood up straight again, Sarah couldn't see his face past the canopy.

"You...you're so TALL!" Sarah gasped. Didymus grinned happily, his teeth approximately the size of Sarah's fingers.

"Yes. Since you beat the ex-Goblin King, all the enchantments on us have been lifted. I am myself again, as is the Wise Man and a good portion of the old Goblin Court, thanks to you, fair one." He kissed her hand gently. Sarah massaged her head, remembering what had happened.

"Where's Jareth? Is he all right?" She asked worriedly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and finding that sitting up made the number of Didymuses double. She groaned.

"Perhaps movement would not be very smart of you, Sarah," Jareth materialized out of the shadows at the other end of the cavernous room. He was dressed more simply now, still the same style but the pants more smooth than the pebbled snakeskin of the previous. His shirt was open almost down to the waist, displaying a well-developed pale, hairless chest. He smiled, for once completely unguarded, and Sarah's heart lurched. He was so beautiful! "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine, never been better," She said flippantly, trying to seem as if she was at least a little bit in control of herself. "Where's Hoggle?" Jareth smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's off doing...kingly things." Sarah winced at the bitter undertone of his voice.

"Are you alright, Jareth? I'm sorry, but I just had to, you know...um..." Sarah trailed off, unable to finish. Jareth sat beside her on the bed, seemingly unaware that they had an audience.

"Sarah, you stayed. That's...really, that's all I could have asked for. Sure, it would have been lovely to have remained king, but now I have more time that I can spend with you. Sarah, I swear to you, I'll never let anybody hurt you, I'll always be there for you. Just let me...just let me." He seemed unable to finish, overcome with emotion. Sarah said nothing but took him into her arms. He wrapped his about her and held her closer, breathing in her sweet scent and sighed. This was all he needed.

**AN: So sappy, I know. But girls, don't you just WISH someone would say that to you? I know I do. Poor lovesick lonely me...I want a Jareth. You know, they have Jareth action figures on I never knew that till, like, three days ago. That's pretty cool, except it doesn't look at all like David Bowie's Jareth. It looks more like Tonka Jareth. Or Barbie Jareth. Not very pretty. Oh well...they still have action figures...**


	20. Final note

**All right...so I decided to delete all of those past chapters. Why? because I didn't like them. I don't know that I'll even actually recontinue them. They just...I don't know, didn't speak like they used to. So They're gone. So that last chapter was the last chapter for Ah My Dear Brother. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to look up A Lad Insane, also by me (yes, shameful advertising, I know) and don't forget to visit my bio. It's cool and...and...that's it. bye bye!**


End file.
